narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mjolnir (Tool)
|kanji=押し殺す |unnamed tool=No |romaji=Oshikorosu |literal english=Mjolnir |english tv=Mjölnir |game names=To Crush to death |other names=Mjölnir |related tools=Mjölnir |tool classification=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |users=Ryūken Senju |debut shippuden=No |tool media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} is the great mystical hammer that was wielded by the Norse God of Thunder, that is, Thor himself. Odin, chief of the Norse gods, ordered the dwarfs to forge Mjolnir. Mjolnir fell into Ryūken's possession after the Norse Thunder God lost his ability to wield the hammer. Mjolnir itself is already extremely durable and nigh invulnerable, and combined with the various enchantments placed upon it by Odin, is for all intents and purposes, indestructible. It has survived heat as extreme as the heart of suns, blasts powerful enough to destroy planets, and it has contained energy sufficient enough to destroy an entire galaxy and even energy sufficient enough to destroy one fifth of the Universe. The inscription on it when translated says, "Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor." Unlike most tools, Mjolnir cannot be wielded by everyone. Properties * Worthiness Enchantment: This enchantment surrounding Mjolnir prevents it from being wielded by anyone save those who have been found worthy. To anyone else, Mjolnir cannot be lifted from the ground nor wrested from Thor’s grip. Those who are deemed worthy are able to wield Thor's powers. As the true master of Mjolnir, Thor can also will unto others the ability to wield the mystical hammer, bypassing the worthiness enchantment, and also empower them with his own godly abilities. As long as he is alive, no one but himself is able to wield the hammer. The enchantment is so powerful that even with the hammer cut in half, its still in effect. Even Odin himself is unable to wield this hammer. The only human known to become the master of the hammer is, Ryūken Senju due to his pure heart and sense of responsibility. * Weather Manipulation: Wielding Mjonir grants the user the ability to control the base elements of a storm, i.e. rain, wind, thunder, lightning and more. He can create giant raging electrical storms complete with thunder, lightning, hurricane-force winds, tornadoes, blizzards, tidal waves, exploding volcanoes, earthquakes and torrential rains across entire planets at a moment's notice. He can also create any of these phenomena individually. Another aspect of this power allows him to stop any of these weather conditions instantly as well. Ryūken can create storms on a planetary wide scale or larger if needed, and is not limited to the normal limits of Mother Nature and can go beyond and defy what natural weather can do such as creating rain in space where there is no atmosphere. Ryūken's ability to control and create storms extends to any and all storms as he has been shown to control and create raging temporal storms in time, create Solar Flares, powerful stellar winds in space and so on. **'Lightning Call': He can call and summon lightning at any given time, at anywhere. * Mystic Link: Mjolnir obeys it's masters commands as though it were alive, and if Ryūken’s will is strong enough, the hammer can pass through nearly any barrier to reach him should he so choose; Mjolnir will even carve its way through the very center of entire planets to get back to him. lnir can also transform Thor into his civilian guises. When Ryūken is a civilian, the hammer most often becomes an old wooden cane. While employing a mortal guise, Ryūken would transform back into his mortal form if he was separated from Mjolnir for more than 60 seconds. * Unique Chakra: It boosts it's wielder's natural skills and prowess by gifting him/her with huge amounts of chakra that is apparently invisible to sensors, thereby allowing him to land a sneak attack. *'Flight': Ryūken is capable of hurling Mjolnir with great force and, by holding onto the leather thong, is capable of flying through the air at tremendous speeds. While in an Earth-like atmosphere, Ryūken generally flies at roughly the Speed of Sound, roughly 770 miles per hour. Ryūken can fly so fast that he is invisible to the naked eye. He has been clocked flying at three times the speed of light, and is capable of achieving speeds far greater than that. He can perform complicated maneuvers in the air, and change course in mid-flight at the speed of thought. He can use the winds to hover and has shown the ability to fly without the aid of Mjolnir. *'Chronokinesis': The Power of Time. He has the ability to use Mjolnir to travel through time. By spinning Mjolnir faster than light, Ryūken could open a portal to the fourth dimension of time to travel to the past and the future. By swinging Mjolnir in a precise manner, Ryūken can circumvent time by creating a time warp around certain areas. Ryūken has used Mjolnir to reverse time multiple times. *'Energy Projection': With Mjolnir, Ryūken can project powerful mystical blasts of energy. He can even channel energies for stronger energy attacks. **'Thermo-blast': The master of the hammer has the ability to produce a Universe shaking thermo-blast capable of decimating even entire planets. **'Fear Blast': He can fire blasts of yellow energy or create weapons such as projectiles of them, these blasts have enough strength to shatter a wall, the special ability to these blast is that even with slightest contact, they can induce fear among others. Sometimes this fear alone is enough to give them a heart-attack. **'Anti-Force': Ryūken is capable of producing an indescribably powerful blast known as the Anti-Force which is capable of annihilating entire planets. *'Alpha Particles': Thor's hammer can harness Alpha Particles from the atmosphere and could use it to atomize any weaponry. *'Teleportation': By grasping Mjolnir by the leather thong and rapidly swirling it, Ryūken can channel energies for the purpose of opening gateways through means of a vortex and in this vortex time has no meaning, which means he and others can pass through it to their destinations instantaneously. He can open gateways which allow him to travel across locations no matter how great the distance within moments or even across entire dimensions, as he does when he travels from Kamui Dimension to Earth and vice-versa. *'Energy Sensing': Mjolnir can detect practically all types of energy. It reacts particularly strongly to evil psychic energy, and supernatural energy. Mjolnir can also track down the energy pattern of someone in hiding, detect any Asgardians aura by their electrons discharge, can sense natural energy and can sense and track the energy radiating from mystical objects. *'Matter Transmutation': It capable of transmuting matter into different forms. The users of Mjölnir are able to create and absorb matter and energy, shape, and rebuild it into anything of their choosing. *'Techno Interface': He has also shown the ability to telepathically interface with computer networks. *'Quantum Field Manipulation': Ryūken's skin due to the effects of Mjölnir is tied into the Quantum Field, which enables him to absorb and manipulate infinite amounts of energy, for an infinite amount of purposes the amount of which he can do is limited solely by his willpower and imagination. He truly reinforces this fact when he realized that the Quantum Field is completely under his control and he can do anything he wishes. With this realization he tests his powers and by simply thinking of it, he is able to instantly create a replica of our Earth from nothing, complete with life. His power was such that he was able to easily create his own replicas of Shinzui, Comato and Kaio. His power is such, that he went even further and by simply thinking of it, was able to instantaneously create an entire universe out of nothing, and just as easily destroyed it, but he has never used this level of power again as a result of him mentally limiting himself. Ryūken's energy absorption power is second to none in the world, as he is able to absorb any form of energy and store it in his person. He can fire and control energy of any form. He commonly manipulates his energy into force field bubbles, or explosive bombs, but the most common form is a simple blast. Over the years, he has become an expert at his energy manipulation and can fire from any point on his body, though he usually uses his hands for ease of aiming. He can fire in multiple directions at once or from every point of his body at once. Several times he has "detonated," releasing a massive amount of energy at once, destroying objects within a certain radius. *'Life-Force Eating': It is capable of eating away one's life force by substituting one's Yang energy with it's continuous bombardment of Yin energy, thereby forming a long chain of reaction which causes the target to ultimately rot and die. *'Vitakinesis': Mjölnir is able to heal himself and its master from physical wounds although this may simply be molecular reconstruction. *'Cosmic Awareness': Ryūken can sense disturbances or changes within the cosmic ether on a universal scale. *'Transmigration of Souls': Thor's hammer has the ability to manipulate souls. *'Magnetokinesis': Grants the superhuman power to channel and manipulate magnetic fields that exist naturally or artificially. He has been seen to utilize his Magnetic Field Manipulation powers in the following ways: **'Magnetic Force-Fields': Ryūken usually protects himself with a personal force field. **'Metal Manipulation': Ryūken is able to manipulate and move metallic objects at will. **'Electromagnetic Sight': By concentrating, he can perceive the world around himself as patterns of magnetic and electrical energy. He can perceive the natural electromagnetic auras given off by living beings. Trivia * This weapon is based of the hammer known as Mjölnir used by the Norse god of thunder Thor. * Was heavily influenced and inspired from Marvel Comics.